


Bitter Memories

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

 

Bella is walking along first beach thinking about the memories she has of Edward and Alice. Making her angry. The way they controlled her. She knew something would need to happen to turn out into what she feels can happen to be good at some point in her life.

 

When she turned to her thoughts to each of the other Cullen members she knows about Jasper. She knew what he has told her that she was worth it and his story when they were alone one of the nights in his family’s home.

 

Bella remembers how close to Jasper she became. Which can happen to turn out well for her. She feels an attraction to him and wants to be with him maybe hoping to see him again someday.

 

She hopes to have Jasper come back to see her one of these days. She notices the sky turning dark around her on the beach. Bella decided that it is best for her to go back to her truck and head back home.

 

She started her truck and turned it out of the parking lot to head home. Bella understands when she gets home she would want to get some sleep hopefully she has another dream about her and Jasper again.

 

Bella arrives back home after driving past the sign that said leaving La Push Reservation. She pulls in her.

 

Meanwhile in Alaska

 

Jasper is in his own bedroom after Alice blamed him and kicked him out of hers along with his stuff for attacking Bella. He knows that he feels something for Bella like a deep pull. He pulls his phone out after hearing a ring tone he knows to be Peter’s going off.

 

Seeing the text from him he notices that he needs to leave for Forks right away. Not caring that half the Cullens blame him except for Rosalie and Emmett who have been there for him. He will need to go to Forks alone hoping no one will question him about his leaving when he knows he does not want to deal with their emotions anymore.

 

He knows he will need to pack right away so he can be with Bella. He feels that she is his true mate and when he sees her he will want to have her by his side.

 

Jasper hopes for a change to happen between him and Bella hoping for her to leave Forks with him. To visit his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte.

 

He wants to get to know Bella when he is able to see her again. Once he leaves the Cullens’ home and gets back to his roots by going back to being a Whitlock and a human drinker.

 

Jasper knew if he can become a human drinker that he is able to control his thirst for blood around humans more each day. He knows he would want to be with his mate Bella when he sees her again after he finished packing all his things in a duffle bag to take with him back to Forks.

 

He figures something would have to come up when he sees his mate Bella after his so called family left her. Jasper knows he only trusts Rosalie and Emmett while not trusting anymore of the Cullens including his ex-wife Alice who has been manipulating him this whole time.

 

While she is sleeping with Edward and Carlisle and Esme have known about it all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

Bella decides to make sure that she can find a better job other than Newton's Outfitters where she currently works. Something that will have better pay than there. She knows she should just quit since Mike can’t take a hint that she does not want to go out with him at all and just wants to be his friend.

 

She decides to make something for dinner for her and Charlie knowing he will be home soon and he will be hungry. She will cook for him and her. She understands how she will explain to him why she would have to quit her job soon.

 

She wishes to do something to make sure her dad is not worrying about if she will become a zombie or not.

 

Somehow, she thought of Jasper and how she feels a pull really deep inside her for him. She wonders why that is and if he is her mate. She wants to know more about him and get to know him hoping he will come back for her soon.

 

While on the road towards Forks...

 

Jasper is in his black super snake car driving really fast to get toward Forks to see Bella. Hopefully she will want to be in a relationship and understand the pull he has to her. He knows he will do things for her that will make her happy including spending time with her more.

He figures things would happen between him and Bella when he arrives in Forks after a few days. Already passing the sign that says welcome to Forks Population 3,998. He understood once he drops off his car at the old Cullen house. He will have to find some place to live in Forks because he does not want to leave her alone anymore.

 

He arrives at the Cullen house afer driving down the long driveway. Stopping to park his car and take a run across the property through the forest to see Bella. He hopes she is at home tonight. So he can visit her through the window of her bedroom and see if she is awake to talk to him.

 

Jasper understood what he will want to do to get to know more about her when he sees her again. He wants to spend time with her tonight. He thinks of how he will want to have a relationship with her being his girlfriend since she is his mate he will want to have her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3 

 

Jasper arrives at Bella's home seeing the lights are out. He quickly but carefully climbs up the tree to see Bella in her bedroom. He knew he will want to talk to her and find out what has happened to her while he was gone. Hoping she will want to get to know him and spend time with him tonight.

 

He sees her having trouble sleeping in bed. He stood by her as he gently puts his hand on her arm to calm her. He notices her stirring awake at his touch. He quickly yanks his hand back waiting for her to notice him. He notices her slowly opening her eyes looking at him with a smile. He moves back for her to sit up.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Bella. I have to tell you something and it’s important.”

 

“What is so important Jasper?” She said to him.

 

“What I have to tell you is that you are my mate Bella. I want to get to know you more since I didn’t before.” He said to her.

 

“I am happy to be your mate, because I also feel something for you that I have known ever since I first met you Jasper.” She said to him.

 

“Good. Well I’m glad Bella. I hope as we spend time together more you can help me find a home here. I want to be closer to you and spend more time with you here in Forks.” He said to her.

 

“Sure I would love to get spend time with you and help you find a place here in Forks Jasper.” She said to him.

 

“I like that Bella. That’s good to hear my mate. I would like to spend more time with you. Starting tonight if possible.” He said to her.

 

“Well what do you want to know about me Jasper?” She said to him.

 

“I would like to know what happened after your birthday party. I know it must have been bad for you Bella.” He said to her.

 

“Yes it was. Edward had me walk with him to the middle of the woods where he called me a pet and toy for him and the family. After he said I was a distraction and did not want to deal with me anymore. Then he left me in the woods. I was found hours later close to hypothermia by Sam Uley one of the Quileute’s who is also a shape shifter.” She said to him.

 

“You are lucky I do not have to deal with him or any of the Cullens anymore. Except for Rose and Emmet who I trust. Did you know Edward has been seeing Alice behind our backs since before the baseball incident with James.” He said to Bella.

 

“Well that makes me upset. But at least you’re here with me Jasper even if I am pissed off at them.” She said to him.

 

“May I kiss you Bella?” He said to her.

 

“Yes you may Jasper.” She said to him.

 

Jasper leans down to hold her and gave her a kiss. All the while he moves her onto his lap holding her to him while she is straddling his waist. Making the kiss between them goes deeper feeling lustful emotions that match his own from her. He knows he can’t wait to make love to her soon.

 

She pulls away from him leaving one more chaste kiss between them.

 

“Would you mind laying next to me Jasper so I can get a good night's sleep with you holding me in your arms.” He looks at her with a smirk.

 

“Sure Bella I would love to lay next to you on your bed.” Bella smiles.

 

“Good. Well I best get comfortable enough laying next to you with you holding me and going back to sleep then. Maybe my nightmares will go away.”

 

She lays back down he covers her with a blanket hoping to keep her warm despite having ice cold skin. Yet he feels warm to her being his mate and all. 

 

She gives him one more kiss while feeling him holding her in his arms curling up to him. Going to sleep hoping to have good dreams tonight. She knew she will want to spend more time with him in the morning when she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

The next morning Bella woke up to arms holding her. She smiles as she opens her eyes realizing Jasper stayed last night and is holding her in his arms. She turns toward him seeing him smiling at her with love in his eyes. 

 

She smiles at him as he leans down to give her a kiss while she kisses him back turning to straddle his waist while he is laying down on her bed. She feels him having his hands move under her shirt to feel more of her skin while giving her a passionate kiss leaving her wanting for more. 

 

Jasper feels her lust and love from her toward him. Smirking as he continues to kiss her. He shows his love for her more as he raises his hands higher up toward her chest feeling her nipples becoming hard by his touch.

 

He moves his kiss from her mouth to her jaw and leaning down toward her neck marking her with a mark from him on her neck making sure she is his. He knows he will do anything for her and have her with him to be in his life.

 

While he knew he will want to have her as his girlfriend and possibly his future wife someday. He wants to be able to shower her with kisses and possibly have sex with her and make love to her someday. 

 

Bella wonders what is on Jasper's mind at the moment as she feels him pull back from her neck. She knows he must have left a mark there on her neck that she knows would not go away.

 

She will want to do what it takes to be with him and have him in her life as her boyfriend and possibly be with him for eternity if he asks her. She wants him to change her into a vampire like him. To spend eternity with him.

 

“I think I should get ready and be dressed for the day to spend more time with you Jasper.” She said while looking at him.

 

“Alright. I would need to get ready myself so I will come back here after changing at the Cullens house to get you from here when I get back Bella.” He said to her.

 

“Okay I will be looking forward to it Jasper. I will be waiting for you.” She said to him.

 

He gives her one more kiss while holding her in his arms and lets her go. Heading out the window after waving bye to her. She waves bye to him. She quickly grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

 

Bella walks back in her bedroom after she finished her shower and was dressed. She sees Jasper laying on her bed smirking at her with lust in his eyes. She smiles at him. Walking toward her bed he reaches out to pull her into his arms and straddling his waist she gives him a kiss which he returns.

 

She feels the kiss turning passionate and his hands moving underneath her shirt feeling her breasts beneath her bra making her nipples harden under his touch. Pulling away from his lips and being kissed by him she smiles at him with love in his eyes as he moves his hands back to her waist.

 

Jasper looks at her with a dirty lustful smirk and moving his head to the side of her face. He kisses along her jaw to her neck feeling her blood moving underneath her skin he quickly leaves his mark on her neck marking her as his. Afterwards Jasper pulls back from seeing his mark on her neck to smile at her.

 

“I love you Bella I can’t wait for us to spend time together this morning.”

 

“I can’t wait either Jasper. I love you too. I have for a long time ever since I first met you.” She said to him.

 

She gives him one more kiss before moving off his lap to sit beside him on the bed. She wonders what they will do today while they find him a place to live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

 

Bella went downstairs followed by Jasper knowing that they should get outside and spend time together for the rest of the day until she helps him find a place in town. She wants to kiss him again but isn't sure how to ask him. She feels him smirk at her just as he leans down to give her a kiss. She kisses him back with a smile knowing she loves him.

 

“I hope we have a great time together Jasper.”

 

“I hope so too Bella. Speaking of that would you mind being my girlfriend.” He said to her. 

 

“Sure I would love to Jasper.” She said to him. 

 

“Good, I’m happy you accepted me as your boyfriend.” He said to her. 

 

After that he leans down to give her a kiss, showing his love for her in the kiss. Feeling her kiss him back even more he smirks during the kiss. He pulls back from kissing her to hold her in his arms for a little bit giving her comfort in his own way of showing her he loves her even more.

 

“I know a place in the forest it is my own type of sanctuary with a waterfall I think you might like when you see it would you come with me Bella?”

 

“Of course Jasper I would love to come with you and see this sanctuary you have in the forest.” She said to him. 

 

She grabs his hand and he walks with her behind her home heading toward the forest to find his sanctuary and take her there. He knows he will want to have an intimate moment with her somewhere possibly not out in the open but someday in a place comfortable that he can live in with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

 

When Jasper and Bella arrive at his sanctuary Bella looks around the meadow and notices the waterfall by it. She admires it and loves what he showed her. She is happy he has done this for her. She hopes they can spend more time together in this part of the forest.

 

He wonders what she is thinking, judging from her feelings she loves his place. He would want to spend as much time with her as he can and get to know the real her and find out what they can do together.

 

He feels that things will end up changing and working well for him with her and spending time with her makes him happy. He will do anything for Bella since he loves her and would want to protect her against anyone wanting to harm her.

 

She turns to look at Jasper seeing the love in his eyes. She smiles at him turning to give him a hug and be in his arms. She wants to see if he will give her another kiss. 

 

She knew after they find him a place in town to be closer to each other that things will look brighter for her. She knows he will protect her against Victoria and anyone wanting to harm her.

 

She thinks on how deep her feelings are for him and how she would want to be with him for a long time to come. Bella hopes he will change her one day. She would like to be with him for eternity. 

 

Jasper wonders what is on his mate's mind. He has a feeling that anything will make them both stronger together. That can work out for the better. He smirks at her as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You like my sanctuary Bella?”

 

“Yes, I love it Jasper. Thanks for showing it to me.” She said to him. 

 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy I have brought you here with me.” He said to her. 

 

After that he leans down to give her a kiss. Feeling her kiss him back he smirks during the kiss. When it becomes passionate and intense he holds her and kisses her even more feeling the lust and love coming from her to him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

Jasper brings his mate Bella into his arms to give her a hug and a kiss. He leans down to give her a kiss on the lips feeling her kiss him back her smirks during the kiss knowing she is his and he is hers.

He will do anything for her to get her to realize she will be his and to never let her go from him. He will have her in his life for a very long time and see that things are met in his life for the better to be with her.

He pulls away from kissing her he said, “I love you Bella I hope to spend more time with you now that I am here with you in Forks.”

“I hope so too Jasper.” she said to him 

“Good well let's leave my Sanctuary and go look for a place for me to stay and live in while I am here in Forks with you.” he said to her 

“Okay Jasper.” she said to him 

He grabs her hand with his leading her away from his Sanctuary and out of the forest back to her truck in her yard to look through a newspaper and call for a place he can stay and live in Forks. He enters her yard after a while still holding her hand and leading her inside while he goes through the newspaper in the house to look for places to rent or buy.

He knew he has enough money to buy a place to live in so he looks through houses for sale with his mate Bella by his side. He feels once he has the place he will make a call and have it shown to him by a realtor with Bella coming along with him to the place to take a tour of it with him.

After a while he finds a place that works out right for him and Bella. He quickly grabs his cell-phone to call the number hearing it picked up he tells the realtor about a two bedroom house for sale that he is calling about with wanting to buy it and have it be shown to him and his girlfriend.

He gets a response of a yes back which makes him smile and quickly hangs up. He goes with Bella back outside to head into town to the closest house near hers and meet the realtor there with her. 

After they reach the house the realtor pulls up with a smile knowing there is a buyer to buy the place. The realtor approaches them with a keys to the place she unlocks the door and motions them both to head on inside with her.

Jasper and Bella take a look around the place seeing a room for his study and a bedroom in case Rose and Emmet want to visit and the master bath and bedroom for him and Bella to be in together. Along with the living room a big kitchen he finds the place nice and really good fit for him and Bella to be in when she agrees to move in with him.

He turns to the realtor with his mate Bella by his side he said, “I'll take it.”

“Good well here are some papers for you to sign and the keys are by them right here on the counter.” the realtor said to him

“Okay” he said to the realtor

He grabs the pen and signs to own the house and pays the realtor money grabbing the keys he turns to Bella after the realtor leaves them to go home. He pulls Bella into his arms he said, “Aren't you excited that I have a place close to your home that you can help me decorate and possibly move in here with me my mate.”

“Yes, I am excited Jasper. I cannot wait to spend more of my time with you here by ourselves.” she said to him 

“Great, well I'm happy about tha'.” he said to her 

“Alright well lets go back to my house to go over ideas on what you and me can do for your home here inside Jasper.” she said to him 

“Fine.” he said to her 

Bella and Jasper arrive back at her home she shares with her Father Charlie heading inside the house. She and Jasper head upstairs to her bedroom to relax and be together in her bed and then look over ideas on what he will want to do inside the house he now owns as his.

She hopes it can do good for his taste and hers since she is going to be living room with him after she graduates high school. She will do what she can to make sure that things can happen for her to be happy in a new place with him.

After a while she and Jasper picked out he colors and everything he and her will like the home he will live in to be. She signs off on her laptop puts it away and then lays down with him beside her to spend as much time with him as she can while he is in her bedroom with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 9

 

Jasper is laying down beside Bella waiting for her to wake up for him to give her a kiss. He knows he will want to spend as much time with her as he can while he is going to live in the same town as her.

He will do anything for her to make sure she is his and is with him for eternity. He thought about turning her and realized if she still wants to become like him that he will do it for her.

He feels love and lust from her as he hears her calling out his name in her sleep. He smirked knowing she is dreaming about him and he thought of what he can do to her when she is awake.

He would want to kiss her again and possibly one of these days have sex with her and see what it is like between him and her together. He knew he will never want to let her go from his life and wants to keep her with him for eternity.

Which, he thought in his mind of the possibilities of what can happen between him and her someday. He will want to share his love with her he knows that as well share his home with her if she agrees to live with him.

He will want her to live with him and share his bed after getting everything ready to move in tomorrow in his new home with her. He hopes her Father will agree for him to be with her and have her move in his home with him.

If he has to give some trust to get her Father to agree to let Isabella move in with him than he will. He will do anything to make sure she is his and keep her in his life.

He understood he will be dominate with her and teach her things someday that will be between him and her while sharing his home with her in his bedroom. He feels that once they become intimate with each other that things will change and he knows he is looking forward to the changes happening.

He notices morning has come and Bella is waking up from her sleep. He waits for her eyes to open to show her his love towards her.

He sees her raising her arms up to stretch across him he smirks feeling her moving her body up along him. He looks at her with the smirk still on his face he said, “Morning Darlin.”

“Morning Jasper.” she said to him 

“I'm happy your awake Darlin.” he said to her 

“Well, I have you here to keep the nightmares away which makes me happy that your here with me Jasper.” she said to him 

“Me too Darlin.” he said to her 

“How about you get dressed and we can go grab things for the house you will be moving in with me Darlin.” he said to her 

“Okay Jasper.” she said to him 

“Alright I will be downstairs to cook you breakfast while I wait for you Darlin.” he said to her 

“That's fine Jasper.” she said to him 

She turns to grab some clothes and rushes to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day to spend time with Jasper. She knows she will want to be ready to be downstairs and eat the breakfast he cooks for her and spend as much time with him as she can.

 

Meanwhile downstairs in the Swan House...

Jasper is cooking his mate Bella some French toast and making sure its finished as he hears her upstairs getting dressed. He wonders what she is going to wear today for he knows he will want to be admiring her more in any clothing she has on and could possibly take it off of her someday.

When he hears her come downstairs he calls out, “Just finished cooking French toast I will put it on a plate and set it on the table with some orange juice for you Darlin.”

He turns to see her walking into the kitchen. He notices the deep V-neck green top skinny dark jeans and boots she has on to go with the outfit. He feels lust coming from him towards her she smiles at him as she sits down at the table with him sitting across from her.

She turns to him with a smile she said, “Thanks for the breakfast Jasper.”

He watches her eat as he said, ”Your welcome darlin.”

After she is finished with her drink and food he takes the dishes and washes and dries them fast the puts them back in the cupboard. He sees her leaving the kitchen hearing her go back upstairs he ears her brushing her teeth and wondering what he and her are going to do today after getting the furniture for his home he will share with her.

He hears her coming back downstairs he grabs her hand after she comes towards him when he sees her grab her purse and keys. He heads towards his car opening the passenger door to let her inside his car, he gets on the other side to his side after he closes her side of the car and starts it up to head to Port Angeles with her.

He knows once their in Port Angeles at a Furniture place he will have her help him look for a king size bed that will suit to his and her tastes for him to be on with her. He knows if the frame of the bed has what he wants he will get it and have it sent along with the other furniture and things to his home in Forks.

After he stops at a furniture store he gets out of his car helping Bella out of the other side of his car and heading inside the place once his car is locked up to shop for furniture to go in his home. He knows he will want to share his life with her and more if she will still want to be with him and change into a vampire he will do anything for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 10

 

Jasper and Bella head inside the furniture store looking for a bedframe and a bed he will like as well furniture for his study and living room. He spots a old frame bed that caught his interest him and Bella walk straight towards it knowing he could afford it. 

He decides to take the tag and bring it to an employee and have them send it to his new home. As they spot more furniture along with color accents that scream home to him and Bella when she moves in. 

 

He bought all the furniture for his home and talked to the manager to have them sent it to his home in Forks. He knows with Bella's opinion on what he likes and hers on what she has a say in his house to will work out fine for him.

He hopes she will move in after she graduates and then he can travel with her to see Peter and Charlotte unless they come to see him one of these days. He knew he will have to introduce her to his brother and sister in law he hopes when they meet his brother will not try anything with her.

He knows about the open relationship Peter and Charlotte have and he does not want his girlfriend and mate Isabella to be apart of it. He will do what it takes to make sure Peter knows that as well when he and Charlotte get together to spend time with him and his mate Isabella.

He has a feeling everything is going to work out fine in some ways for things to turn out for the best at any given moment. One of these days or nights he hopes to be intimate with his mate Isabella and have her in his life more.

Bella wondering what is on Jasper's mind as they left the store once he and her picked out things for his new home that she will share with him. She wants to ask him when the time is for him to change her to be like him and be with him for eterntiy she hopes he will want to be with her for eternity as well.

She knew she loves him and would do anything for him including spending the rest of her life with him if it comes to that as well. She feels a lot of things for him and would want to be with him forever and have him in her life every day and night. 

She feels things for him that she cannot explain but hopes to understand as she spends more time with him. She understands her feelings for Jasper and would want to be together with him someday and have him in her life more.

She turns to Jasper and said, “Is there anything else we have to get for your new home Jasper.”

“Yes, there is Bella, we have to get cooking supplies and food for the house for you until I change you and have you as my bonded mate. I would love to spend eternity with you.” he said to her 

“Me too Jasper. I love you.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that darlin.” he said to her 

“I am hoping after I graduate and move in with you that things can happen more between us Jasper.” she said to him 

“I am looking forward to when we do become intimate darlin. I can't wait to start our lives together alone and with each other for eternity I love you.” he said to her 

“I'm glad we are together now Jasper.” she said to him 

“Me too as well darlin. Now let's head to the appliance store to buy cooking supplies and then the grocery store to get groceries for our house.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

Grabbing her hand he leads her to his car and helps her inside it closing the passenger door. He turns to walk towards the driver's side to get in and head to the two stores in town before heading back to her place to spend time with her. 

He is looking forward to more moments with her as the day progresses to turn out better for him throughout everything that will happen in his life to be with her. He feels a lot of changes are going to happen when he changes her to be like him for eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 11

After they came back out of the Grocery store filled with groceries for his new home since they left with kitchen appliances from a department store. Jasper helps with the bags to put them in the back of his car and then helps his mate Isabella into the passenger seat to take the groceries and appliances to his new home.

He feels that things will change and happen to be good and not bad this time around with his mate Bella by his side. He knew he will do anything for her to make sure she is his and that no one is allowed to touch her without his permission.

Jasper knows he feels love for her and cares about her with wanting to be together with her someday through eternity. He wonders as he feels lust and love coming from her to him that she will want to become intimate with him one of these days or nights when she is at his house with him.

He knew he has to get a feel of controlling whatever he feels for her and not letting his emotions spread to anyone in the neighborhood around them. He wonders if anything will change once her Dad Charlie finds out he is dating her he hopes to have Charlie's approval to be with her.

He respects her Father and hopes her Father Charlie will like him when he hears that he is back in town again. He would want to ask him for Isabella to move in with him after she graduates hoping he will approve of it.

He has a feeling that something is going to happen when he is not around Bella and that things will become disastrous if he is not careful. He will make sure her and her family are safe from harm in any sort of reason and not for anyone to harm her or her Father.

He will do what it takes to make sure that no harm comes to his mate or her Father with him around in town to protect her and Charlie. He will have to be up front one of these days to tell him if he wonders why his daughter is gone from his life to make sure after Isabella reaches her one year mark that Charlie will talk to her again.

He does not want to cut her Father out of her life but will monitor the visits with her once she is controlled and is no longer a newborn after she is changed. He turns to his mate he said, 

“When would you like to be changed sometime after graduation or not after it Bella because I am willing to change you and be with you. Your Father will visit you with me being around you after your newborn year is over darlin.”

 

“Well, I was thinking once we became intimate if not after graduation to change when we have sex Jasper.” she said to him 

“Fine with me Darlin. I couldn't agree more.” he said to her 

“I'm glad Jasper. It will be nice to spend forever with you.” she said to him 

“Me too Darlin.” he said to her 

He knew he will have to change his diet to become stronger and hopes Isabella will drink from humans as well preferably criminals and people on their death beds like his brother Peter and sister in law Charlotte.

He will have to show her how to hunt once she becomes like him after he changes her once he has sex with her at his house. He will do anything for her to show her he loves her but he will also be dominate over her and not let her walk all over him either.

He has a feeling she will become difficult to handle once she is in her newborn stage as a vampire and he will have to make sure she knows who is boss in the relationship. He figures he can start once she moves in with him after she graduates from high school since its her senior year now.

He will do what it takes ton make sure everyone will know she is his especially any other vampires or the shifters who will find her with him. He does not trust them like Carlisle does he is not sure about her best friend Jacob being around her at all if he does see her again.

He pulls into his driveway of his new home gets out and helps her out of his car. While taking the groceries inside along with the appliances in his home after he unlocks the front door to let her inside. 

He knew he has a dominate side to him that he will want to show his mate Bella to make sure she is his and no one will touch her but him. He will have to trust her Father when he is around her while she is still human but not after she is changed until she can control herself with him around.

Bella wonders what is on Jasper's mind at the moment as she helps him put everything away in the kitchen. She turns to him and seeing him look at her with a serious look she wonders what that is about and knows she must ask him.

She looks at him and said, 

“Anything you have to say to me with the serious look on your face Jasper.”

“Yes, I have something to tell you Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay what is it.” she said to him 

“I may be dominate at times when we are together before and after your changed and I just want to let you be aware when the major will appear darlin.” he said to her 

“You mean the other side of yourself Jasper.” she said to him 

“Yes, he and me are dominate when it comes to my relationship with you Bella especially since you are our mate.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

She walks towards him to give him a kiss on the lips. She feels him enter his tongue in her mouth controlling the kiss and holding her even closer to him.

She feels him pick her up holding her by the back of her legs to him. She smiles as she is kissing him knowing he loves her and this is his way of showing more of his love and dominance over her through the kiss.

She sees he has pulled back from the kiss to see a smirk on his face. She smiles back at him showing her love towards him. 

Jasper understanding her love for him, smirks at her knowing she accepted his dominance in the kiss and controlling it to show she is his. He sets her down on the floor to stand up while he grabs her hand to lead her back outside after he locks up the house to go back to her home to spend time with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling grief and fed up with the memories of the Cullens and how Edward and Alice have treated her. She realizes the most person she will miss and feeling a pull to is Jasper. What happens when Jasper comes back to see her and get to know her realizing she is his mate and would want her by his side... M Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S etc. Dom/Possessive Jasper

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 12

 

At the Swan House...

 

Bella and Jasper are upstairs in her bedroom spending time together and laying next to each other. She turns to Jasper seeing him reading an old civil war book. 

She wonders what is on his mind at the moment and decided to ask him, 

“Jasper do you have something on your mind about the book you are reading?”

“Yes, this book is inaccurate and not right at all which makes me laugh at it, as I read it Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay Jasper. Just wondering what is on your mind. Thanks for telling me.” she said to him 

“Your welcome Bella.” he said to her 

Jasper thought in his mind about his love for Bella and what he can do to show her the love he has for her. With wanting to be together with her for eternity once she is turned after he changes her to be like him.

He understood through her newborn years that things will be difficult for her. He hopes she will remember about her human life and how she grew up after he changes her one day and she wakes up from the change.

 

He feels love and lust for her as much as he cares about her and wants to keep her by his side knowing she is his. He will do anything for her but he will not allow her to walk over him that will be a big no for her because she will not get her way once he sets rules for her.

She thinks in her mind, about her love for her mate Jasper and the lust she feels for him. Which she sees him turning to her with a smirk on his face when she realized he felt that from her. 

She knew she will do anything to make sure that he knows she loves and cares about him. She hopes to be with him intimately one of these days when she is ready for it.

When she notices Jasper turning to look at her after putting his foot down. She sees him smiling at her before it turned into a smirk with love in his eyes for her as she hears him say,

“I can't wait until I change you to be like me darlin.”

“I can't wait to be with you either Jasper.” she said to him 

“Good I'm happy you said that it means a lot to me darlin.” he said to her 

“I'm glad Jasper.” she said to him 

She watches as he leans in towards her to give her a kiss. She kisses him back she feels his tongue run along her mouth asking for entrance she gives into him.

She feels his tongue exploring her mouth as she continues to kiss him. She feels him pull back from her with a smirk on her face as he said, 

“I love you darlin.”

“I love you too Jasper. I am happy we are mates and are together.” she said to him 

“Me too darlin.” he said to her 

After that she and him laid next to each other while he held her in his arms. Once he put his book away and watches her sleep before relaxing with her himself once he closes his eyes.


End file.
